


Cliche

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: It's cliche and she knows it, but she throws her arms out and shrieks with glee. With that all thoughts of the world are gone, the FBI and their contact, which she realizes was a ruse by Red to get her dancing.





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Season one and I stopped watching after that so this probably isn't relevant anymore, but I'm posting it anyways. Enjoy!

“I've always wanted to dance in the rain,” Liz announces offhandedly as she leans her head on Red's shoulder while the EMT checks him out. He's saved her life, again, and since she learned long ago that he won't let her say thank you, she does this instead. Gives him small tidbits of information, because despite the fact that he already knows almost everything about her, he seems to care the most about the secret little desires of her heart. He reaches down and squeezes her hand.  


“Cliché,” he teases gently and she smiles.  


“I know.”  


It's not until months later that she remembers this exchange. They're undercover as lovers, again, and to keep up appearances Red's asked her to dance. Liz agrees, even though she knows that Ressler and Meera are watching, because today is her birthday and since she's got no one to celebrate with she'll treat herself. So, she happily let's Red twirl her around the dance floor, holding her tighter than professional but she's enjoying herself too much to really care.  


“Beautiful song,” Red murmurs in her ear. He's fishing and she knows it because she hasn't been paying attention. She smiles and decides to play along.  


“It is. What's it called?” Red spins her outward and as he does she catches a glimpse of his wide smile. When she twirls back towards him he places his hands on her waist.  


“Through the Rain,” He answered and before she can formulate her clarifying 'what', the sprinklers in the roof go off. Liz looks at the roof in wonder before looking back at Red and laughing as he lifts her off the floor and spins her around.  


It's cliché and she knows it, but she throws her arms out and shrieks with glee. With that all thoughts of the world are gone, the FBI and their contact, which she realizes was a ruse by Red to get her dancing.  


He sets her down as the sprinklers die off and leans in closer to her.  


“Happy Birthday Lizzie.” And she gives him the biggest, brightest grin she can manage through her delighted giggles.


End file.
